


I Found You

by satantookmydignity



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Kahmunrah, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soft Kahmunrah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satantookmydignity/pseuds/satantookmydignity
Summary: Lennon Carter . A 23-year-old girl who always dreamed of becoming a famous archaeologist. Unfortunately, her life did not turn out the way she had planned. The only way she can succeed is to find the long lost tomb of Kahmunrah. Lennon never thought she would make such a valuable discovery. Not only the tomb, but also the person who rested in it. But... What will her father think of her lover? And what about the secrets and enemies they will have to fight on their way to finally be together?
Relationships: Ahkmenrah & Kahmunrah (Night at the Museum), Jedediah & Octavius (Night at the Museum), Kahmunrah (Night at the Museum)/Original Female Character(s), Merenkahre/Shepseheret (Night at the Museum)
Kudos: 6





	I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a funny little AU. We all know that Kahmunrah was not a real mummy in the second movie, so I wanted to write about finding his tomb. Please note that I am not an expert in this field and English is not my native language. This is a Kahmunrah x OC fanfiction.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"my father asked anxiously as I set down my luggages in front of the door. "Egypt is so far away from here..."

"Yeah," I sighed. "but you know how much money I am getting for this. With that amount, I could survive for a while."

"I told you you could live with me. You do not have to solve all your problems alone," he tried to change my mind. "I can help you."

"Papa..." I looked him straight in the eye. "I want to do this, okay? Maybe this is a bad idea. Hell, it probably is. But if it's a good idea, l'm sure Mom would finally be proud of me. I do not want to disappoint her."

"She's already proud of you." he shook his head. "Okay, champ, but if anything happens to you, I am going to come after you, understand?"

"Yes, Dad." I laughed. "And stop calling me that, it's humiliating. Besides, it's only a year. I will not be there for long."

"That sounds like too many days," he shrugged. "But if you want to do that... Good..."

A loud noise interrupted us. Larry, my father's best friend, finally arrived. He asked him if he could drive me to the airport and he agreed to help us. I sighed, and grapped my bags and then opened the door. My father tried to take them away, but since I am a stubborn girl, I did not give them to him. Larry got out of the car and helped me put the luggage in the trunk.

"Take care of yourself." He kissed me on the forehead. "And bring me some presents!"

"Okay, okay." I giggled. "That is what I'm talking about!" he laughed. "Don't you dare come back without a gift. I will not let you into my house!"

"Sure." I snorted. "Okay, I gotta go."

"Call me when you get there," he nodded and then turned to Larry. "Thanks, buddy."

"No problem . " he shook his head and opened the door for me.

I sat down in it and waved to my father. He waved back, and shortly afterwards we started our trip to the airport. I felt the fear of everything, gathering in my lungs, so I looked out the window and thought of happy moments with my family. Even though I never admitted it to my father, I will miss him very much. But I still wanted to go there. All those years of learning and failure finally paid off, and I could not stop now. My mind started wondering about the places I will see this year. The endless desert and its secrets. And hopefully the grave of Kahmunrah. For a split second I saw my own reflection in the rear view mirror. My short, auburn hair literally looked like shit.

"Larry, why didn't you tell me my hair looks like someone threw up on my head?" I turned to him.

"Oh, I thought it was supposed to look like that, " he giggled . "I like it."

"I bet..." I styled it fast so I would not look so bad. "I cannot believe I forgot to style my hair..."

"Are you excited?" he asked and truned to me when the light turned red.

" Yeah ..." I sighed. "My whole future depends on how this dig goes. I always wanted to be a famous archaeologist and you know that."

"I remember . " he nodded. "Your father told me too many things. I believe you can be famous. In this world, anything is possible . Even things you never thought of ."

"If you say so." I shrugged. "I hope this whole thing pays off. Literally."

"Don't worry, you can't mess up anything that bad." he laughed.

I chuckled, then turned back to the window. The traffic light turned green so we could continue our journey. I couldn't wait to finally be in Egypt. Back in my childhood, the kids at school never believed that I could become an archaeologist. The teachers tried to encourage me, but I could see the doubt in their eyes. Because of my name, Lennon, everyone thought I should be a singer or guitarist. I just knew it was not for me. Even if I was passionate about archaeology, I was never successful at it. I only got this job because for almost a hundred years no one has found Kahmunrah's grave, and all the graves of his family members have been found. People just could not find it anywhere. It sounded like it did not even exist in the first place. That's why the company I work for looked for people who don't want too much money for it. I was the last option, but at least they trusted me with that.

"Oh, right." Larry interrupted my thoughts. "Which Pharaoh are you looking for?"

"He's not that famous." I shrugged. "He has a gate that is supposed to lead to the underworld, but not much. Oh, and he killed his brother, you know. A lot of angsty stuff in his past, but there was not much information left of him. So it would be good to find his tomb."

"This all seems too familiar..." he turned to me immediately. "Please tell me you are not looking for Kahmunrah."

"I... am... " I frowned. "Why?"

"It is... It's nothing." He turned around. "I just heard about him. He doesn't sound cool. Like, at all."

"Oh... Well, at least he's dead." I shrugged.

"Yeah, dead..." whispered Larry.

Then we both remained silent for the rest of the trip.


End file.
